From hate to love
by PaulaLennon
Summary: Well hello everybody! My dear Zoe and me are coming with a Sebtana one-shot. We hope you like it, and remember, reviews are love :) By the way, this fanfiction has sexual contents. Thanks for reading!


"A smooth criminal". Santana sang the last verse and her heart was racing. She has never felt that kind of frustration and tension that she only felt beside him. She won't admit it, but Sebastian was good.

–I was better. – She said with her bitchy tone, that she used with everybody. Sebastian smirked.

–Sure you were… – he said as he folded his arms; the fact that she was as brazen at him always desperate him. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms as well.

–Of course I was, gay chipmunk.–She said, returning the smirk.

–What a nice name. –he said slowly with a fake smile, getting closer to her, and then pushed her softly against the wall and grinned.

–What the hell do you think are doing? I will go all Lima Heighs on you if you dare to touch me again. –she said furiously. "_Who does he think he is? No one messes with Santana Lopez_", she thought. But although all those angry feelings she was feeling nervous. Why was she feeling nervous?

–I'm just doing what you're silently begging for me to do– he answered winking to her, and shortening the distances, he crashed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. The cello men looked at Sebastian surprised and Santana was just shocked. She kissed him back for two seconds and then pulled back sharply, slapping him, but not strong enough.

–WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN! –she yelled, and the cello men left the room awkwardly. "_Why the hell did you kiss him back, Santana!" _she thought.

–WHY DID YOU SLAP ME? I've seen you looking at me!

–You kissed me! – She said narrowing her eyes and raising her arms– Do you remember? I'm lesbian! And you're wrong, I've never looked at you. – She said, lying a bit. She has been confused at Sebastian, because every time he was near of her, he made her shiver.

–I'm sure you're a lesbian; I mean this wouldn't turn you on would it? –He said as he rubbed his hands up and down her thigh provocatively, completely invading her personal space. She bit her lip covertly, and slapped him again

–Don't touch me! – she said and started to walk to the door, escaping from him. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped at his touch, turning around slowly –Which part of don't touch me you don't understand? I'm lesbian, and I have a beautiful girlfriend, who I love. – She said most to herself than to Sebastian.

–You might love her but she doesn't love you. –He said sighing _"I know Brittany is stupid, but… this is just out of the limits." _He thought

–You don't know anything. Now, leave me alone. –she said as she left the room, furious. He followed her quickly.

–Wait, please. –He said, following her.

–What do you want!? – She replied annoyed to him.

–She cheated on you; she is cheating…–he corrected himself.

–Why do you think I would believe in you?–She said almost laughing–I hate you.

–I have proof...

–I want to see it. –she answered narrowing her eyes. Sebastian got out his phone and showed her three pictures of Brittany kissing three different people, all warblers.

–I got these pictures while I was on my baseball practice… I don't know why, but Brittany was there kissing those the football players and I… I needed to show you that she doesn't love you. Plus their all warblers, they told me…

–I'm... going to... kill... all those damn assholes... –she said, falling apart. He wrapped his arms around her and she pulled back instantly.

–No, what are you think you're doing? –She sighed–I have to go… –she said as she started to walk to the exit, trying to don't cry in front of him

–Get here now! I'm trying to comfort you! – Santana stopped and turned around slowly.

–Why would you try to comfort me? You don't like girls, you hate me, I hate you... – she said, biting her lip and sobbing, begging that he let her go

–I'm bisexual, Santana and I don't hate you. –he confessed, looking down while he was saying it. She was shocked. Wasn't he gay? He doesn't hate her? She couldn't say anything. –Are you okay over there? – He said.

–I-I... I just don't know what to say. It's better if I go home now. –she said again.

–Don't, please stay. I know how you feel!

–Will we just stay here? –she asked sighing, folding her arms.

–Let's go to my dorm. –He did a head gesture and made his way to his room. Santana followed him quickly, checking that nobody was looking. He opened the door for her and she got in, looking around –Not bad. –She said, folding her arms.

–Why, thank you…–he said grinning. She chuckled slightly and sat on his bed, he sat beside her.

–So... what do you want to tell me? –She asked.

–About what?

–I don't know. You asked me to stay. What for? –He sighed and looked down.

–Santana, I like you. –She sighed as well, and placing a hand on his cheek, she kissed him softly and lightly

–Maybe I like you too, a bit. You make me feel some weird things, you know…?

–You make me feel a little weird too. Great achievement, since I'm Sebastian Smythe. –he said grinning slightly.

Santana looked at his lips, and bit her own. He noticed it, and shortening the distance between them, he kissed her. At first, it was a soft kiss, but it started to get deeper and became into a passionate kiss. Santana wasn't really sure of what she was doing, but she didn't want to break the kiss. Sebastian pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her.

She couldn't help letting out a soft moan and kept kissing him. _"It feels so wrong and so right at the same time" _she thought as he whimpered softly and rubbed her thighs again.

She bit his lip and untied his tie, taking it off. She was a little scared on the fact that she was actually turned on for a boy, and this boy was Sebastian. What if he just was playing with her, to get information? After all, they were rivals. But Sebastian really liked Santana and he loved the fact that she was finally returning his feeling.

He pulled off her shirt, and scared of not, Santana kept going, because there wasn't a way back right now. She took off his blazer and then started to unzip his shirt, making him moan loudly. He took off her brazier.

She moaned too, and finally pulled off his shirt. She contemplated his abs. It's been a long time since the last time she saw abdominals, but this time was different. She actually liked it. _"Why do I like this?"_

He grinned and rubbed up and down her stomach slowly. She moved closer to him, and started to kiss his neck softly, while stroking his back. He pulled off her skirt, leaving her almost naked, and she sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey and smirked. She placed her hands on his pants and unzipped them.

–Hmm… Santana…–he whispered, closing his eyes. She smirked and took his pants off.

–You could make me shiver, if you find the way…–She whispered back in his ear. He rubbed her upper thigh and Santana moaned, taking his underwear off. He pulled off hers, and there they were. Naked. Together.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, not hiding anymore how much she wanted him. He whimpered softly as she stroked his thigh slowly.

–San… please…–he said with a moan. She looked at him surprised because he called her 'San'. Did he actually like her? She just smirked and rubbed it again. –That's so good, so good– he said with pleasure. She smirked again and stuck her body against his. –You look; you are, so sexy…–

–And you can make me yours– she answered whispering in his ear and then winked to him. He moaned loudly, her touch made him crazy. She smirked to him, looking into his eyes.

–I need you. – Sebastian said simply

–I need you too. –Her smirk turned into a small smile. He smiled as well.

–C-can we…? You know…– he added. Santana laughed a bit

– Are you scared? You don't have to ask, you have to make it a fact. –grabbing a condom that was in his pocket, Santana put it on him and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck; he kissed her back and pushed inside her slowly, moaning. She moaned loudly as well with pleasure, deepening the kiss.

– Oh my… damn, baby girl…–Sebastian let out without noticing, pulling back.

– Y-you called me baby girl...

– I-I know…

– W-why? I'm not you g-girlfriend or anything…

– I know but… I really like you.

– I like you too... –she said and kissed him again, but this time sweetly. She was so confused, she have never thought that something like that could happen. He caressed her cheek and kissed her back, making her let out a happy sigh, while stroking his hair.

Sometime later, after they finished, she cleared her throat and said:

– 567-889-777. Call me. – She got up.

– Oh, I will. By the way, you can get a shower if you like–

– Hmm... Just if you come with me. – She said smirking a little and making her way to the shower

– Yes, I am coming. – He got up and followed her. They both got into the shower together and she opened the tap, letting the water to come out. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

– I love you. –Sebastian confessed.

– Really? – she said surprised. – Well..I want to be your girl...

– Yes really, I want you to break up with Brittany first though…

– Although she doesn't even deserve a break up, I will. –Sebastian nodded once and sighed.

– I love you so much…

– I love you too. I don't know why or how, but you made me fall in love with you. – he smiled, placing a hand in her cheek.

– You're perfect.

She looked at him lovingly and kissed him softly. When she got home, she couldn't believe all that happened, she thought she hated him, but she made love with him and told she wanted to be with him. Love is confusing sometimes, isn't it? And Sebastian thought that he's probably falling in love with Santana.

Santana lied in her bed and closed her eyes, smiling and sighing, thinking on Sebastian, after sending him a text telling him that she loved him and a goodnight greeting. He sent her back a text, telling that he loved her too and soon fell asleep.


End file.
